uksoapsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Murray
Cameron Murray, played by Dominic Power, made his first screen appearance on 3 March 2011. The character and casting was announced on 21 December 2010.6 Digital Spy said sparks will fly between Debbie Dingle (Charley Webb) and Cameron and it becomes clear that they have a shared history. Debbie is unhappy to see Cameron in the village.6 Of his character, Power said "Cameron is a strong, sharp-tongued and defiant character. He is essentially a good guy but has a darker, edgier side to him."6 When Debbie becomes pregnant by her ex-boyfriend Andy Sugden (Kelvin Fletcher) to get a bone marrow donor for her sick daughter, Cameron cannot handle it. Debbie's aunt, Chas Dingle (Lucy Pargeter) becomes his confidant and they grow close.7 When Marlon Dingle (Mark Charnock) annoys Cameron, he is annoyed about the situation with Debbie and picks a fight with Marlon.8 Chas then defuses their fraca and she makes Cameron talk about his issues. A spokesperson for the serial told Susan Hill of Daily Star that there is "a slight spark of chemistry" between Cameron and Chas and that as the storyline develops it becomes "very interesting".8 Cameron keeps offloading his problems onto Chas. The pair get more acquainted and "the more time they spend together the closer they get". They eventually kiss and Chas feels guilty.7 Gemma Graham and Jon Horsley of TV Buzz quipped that "it doesn't get much classier than getting it on with your pregnant niece’s boyfriend in a pub cellar." They added that Cameron and Chas were right to feel guilty and predicted that the situation "isn't going to end well". Though the writers jumped to the couple's defence because they had attempted to ignore their feelings.9 On Digital Spy's 2012 end of year reader poll, Cameron and Chas' affair was voted fourth in the "Best Storyline" category, receiving 8.9% of the vote.10 Storylines Cameron comes to the village after tracking Debbie down, telling her that he has left his wife and sons for her. Debbie tells him that their affair was a mistake. Carl King (Tom Lister) gives Cameron a job at Emmerdale Haulage and he catches the eye of Eve Jenson (Suzanne Shaw). Debbie finally gives into Cameron and they get back together. He also moves into Tug Ghyll with her and her daughter, Sarah (Sophia Amber Moore), and Andy Sugden (Kelvin Fletcher), Sarah's father, is jealous of Debbie and Cameron's relationship. Cameron also clashes with Debbie's father, Cain (Jeff Hordley) and tries to persuade Cain not to interfere in his and Debbie's relationship. Debbie learns Cameron had another affair after she left Jersey, but he insists it meant nothing and is delighted when Debbie tells him that she is pregnant but miscarries not long afterwards. Cameron tries to support her and not let his feelings show. His sons, Dylan and Harry, come to stay for a few days. Sarah becomes sick and they learn she has a rare genetic disorder. Cameron hires his own truck and starts poaching the King's customers. Carl attacks Cameron's truck and Cameron then plots to ruin the Kings. Cameron, Cain and Charity Tate (Emma Atkins) steal the Kings' haulage trucks and sell them off. Cameron then wipes all the files containing contracts from Carl's computer. This prompts Cain to tell Cameron he is part of the Dingle clan. Sarah falls ill and Debbie realises that she needs to conceive a saviour sibling with Andy. Cameron is unhappy when he learns they had sex together. Cameron embarks on an affair with Chas Dingle and promises to leave Debbie for her. Carl later discovers the affair and begins blackmailing Cameron and Chas for money. Cameron becomes desperate to raise the amount and he and Chas attempt to rob The Woolpack. Cameron later fights with Carl and hits him over the head with a brick, killing him. Cameron does not admit to killing Carl and Chas is charged with his murder. Consumed with guilt, he confesses the truth to Alex Moss (Kurtis Stacey). Cameron is then relieved to hear that Chas has been acquitted, but he suspects Alex may go to the police, so he takes Alex hostage in a haulage van. Alex escapes and runs through the woods but Cameron is too quick and catches Alex before dragging him back to the van. As Alex ran, Cameron cannot risk him going to the police so kills him in the van. Cameron is later seen burying Alex in the woods along with his bag of clothes he stole. However, later work begins on the site where Alex is buried so Cameron returns to the gravesite and unearths Alex' decaying corpse and moves it to a different location and burns Alex' bag before returning to the village. Cameron shocks the Dingles' and proposes to Chas and they get engaged. Cameron flies his sons over from Jersey to meet Chas properly but when the boys run and hide at Debbie's, Cameron begins to doubt his choice between Chas and Debbie but when Debbie kidnaps the boys and forces Moira to miscarry, Cameron is shocked when Dylan and Harry refuse to be in the same room with Chas as they believe she killed Carl and Cameron realizes he can never reveal his true secret because of the boys. Cameron and Chas aim to buy the Woolpack but when Cameron's ex-wife Anna refuses to let Cameron see his boys, they are forced to use the money to apply for custody. Cameron begins to feel sorry for Debbie when Andy takes Jack and Sarah away and the pair share a kiss but are almost caught by Chas. Cameron persuades Debbie not to flee and the pair sleep together. He later learns that Debbie almost murdered Chas by holding her a gunpoint whilst he was away in Jersey. Gennie notices a connection between both Cameron and Debbie as they begin to get close again and she tries to get the evidence she needs to prove to Chas that she's right by breaking into Debbie's house to record the pair. However, she gets more than she bargained for as Cameron confesses to the murder of Carl to Debbie. After reconciling their relationship, they both head to the Woolpack to tell Chas that they've reunited but are shocked to see Gennie emerging from the house. They suddenly realise she overheard the confession and chase her. A scared Gennie gets into her car but are quickly pursued by Cameron and Debbie. However, Gennie's car spirals out of control and she's involved in a huge car crash. Panicking, Debbie calls the police while Cameron helps a badly injured Gennie out of wrecked car. Knowing she could expose his secret, Cameron claims his third victim and murders Gennie. Cameron proposes to Debbie and she accepts. Debbie manages to get Cameron talking about Carl and Gennie's deaths. She tells him that she will forgive him if he tells her what really happened. Cameron then explains how he put his hand over Gennie's mouth and killed her. Debbie screams out a code word and Cameron realises that the police are watching him. He holds Debbie hostage and threatens to kill her. Debbie tries to reason with Cameron, but then she asks if Alex deserved it. Cameron drags Debbie up the stairs, but she pushes him down, injuring him. Debbie escapes and Cameron is arrested. In early October 2013, Cameron escapes from prison. Debbie's house is guarded by policemen at all times. Cameron tricks the police in thinking he has escaped to another country by appearing on CCTV at a ferry port, but then moves out the way of the camera and makes his way to Emmerdale. After kidnapping Sarah, he enters The Woolpack with a double barrel shotgun, which he stole from Zak Dingle's (Steve Halliwell) van, which his son Sam (James Hooton) had parked and holds various villagers at gunpoint. Unbeknownst to him, the gun only has 4 bullets. After threatening to shoot Zak, he accidentally shoots Alicia Harding (Natalie Anderson), one of the hostages. The remaining hostages plead with Cameron to let her go so she can be treated, and he eventually lets her go free with David Metcalfe (Matthew Wolfenden). Finally Cameron lets the rest of the hostages out except for Debbie and Chas, and a dramatic struggle between the three of them causes him to shoot through a window using the last of his bullets. Unaware that all his bullets have gone, he asks Chas and Debbie to decide between them which one should die and counts down from 10. He then had no bullets left but then reloaded the gun. Later on, Marlon woke up and knocked Cameron out and held him at gunpoint as Debbie and Chas tried to escape through the cellar. After the power kept going on and off Cameron and Marlon struggled and Cameron was presumably shot in the process only to appear in the cellar later on. He tried numerous times to drown Debbie, Chas and Marlon. Marlon later escaped and the police then finally broke into the pub as they tried to get rescue Debbie and Chas by cutting into the cellar, Chas was able to escape but Cameron captured Debbie once more. He then attempted to drown her but she escaped. He tried to grab Debbie's leg once more but it was too late. Gasping for breath, he is then electrocuted to death by a light bulb after grabbing onto it.